


Until We Meet Again

by LikeASpeedingArrow



Series: OlivarryWeek2018 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2024, M/M, You should be able to guess how this will go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/pseuds/LikeASpeedingArrow
Summary: They knew this day was coming, so why did it hit so hard





	Until We Meet Again

**Central City, April 2024**

 

They knew this day was coming. They did. So why did it feel like such a shock. Oliver ran his thumb along the ring on Barry's finger, the comforting shape of the Flash emblem unmoving below it. “Today’s the day.”

Barry stared at him, his green eyes wide. “I thought I’d be ready for this…”

“But?”

Tears slipped from Barry’s eyes. “I don’t want to go.” He pulled his ring from his finger, removing the suit from it and pressed it into Oliver’s hand. “I’m sorry I- we couldn’t change it.”

“Barry…”

“I’m sorry.” Barry kissed Oliver and Oliver couldn’t decide if he was floating or dying. There was a pleasure that ripped through his heart but it felt like fire, tears began to gather in his eyes and all at once it was hard to tell who was who. Barry’s arms found his waist even as Oliver’s hands rested on the younger man’s shoulders, his thumbs tracing patterns on his shoulder blades.

It felt both eternal and yet… too short, every moment passing with a blink of an eye. Oliver sighed, the weight of what was happening falling upon him. “Here.” His voice cracked and his face tear stained he held out the ring.

Barry shook his head, composing himself and at that moment Oliver didn’t know if he could feel more proud. “Keep it.” Barry’s voice came out clear and strong, like a commandment, like… a leaders. A boyish grin tugged at the younger man’s face. “Until we meet again.” He tipped his head back so that his posture was that of the confident leader Oliver had watched him become and after swallowing a lump in his throat, Oliver slipped the ring into a pocket in the belt of his suit.

Nothing could have prepared them for this, Oliver realised. Ray nodded at him from his spot from down the street clearing rubble from the city’s walkways, his ATOM suit glinting in the dim light surrounding them. “He tried so hard to change this you know.” Oliver stated as he hefted chunks from beside Ray’s position.

“What?” Ray asked.

Streaks of red and yellow danced around them, their lightning leaping from their bodies. Oliver swallowed his eyes moving from his boyfriend’s fight to the red sky above. “Barry…” He sighed, shifting his quiver to be more secure as he shot a grappling arrow into a falling building. “There was a newspaper,” Ray stared at Oliver, his eyebrows furrowed. “Barry said he and his team found it soon after Barry found out the truth about Thawne. The headline said ‘Flash Missing. Vanishes in Crisis.’”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Lately things have been pushing towards this but…”

“Oliver.” Kara floated down from where she had been welding a structure.

“Things are different. For one, Kara’s here rather than Kendra.”

“Kendra was meant to help?” Ray asked.

Oliver’s eyes locked on to the Scarlet Speedster’s form. "Bruce and I haven’t completed a merger, for another. I’ve only started to expand Queen Industries.” The flash and reverse flash swept around a corner, lighting striking the buildings of Central City. Oliver shook his head. “I’m not ready to lose him,” He spotted Iris sat by the window of a cafe, a grim expression on her face and a pencil between her teeth. “Neither are they.”

“That’s intense.”

Oliver sighed as the skies above grew redder. “I’m not ready for this.”

Kara shot him a smile. “It will be okay.”

Barry and Thawne sped up. Faster and faster they ran, their lightning clashing, Barry yelled something, undecipherable through the growing wind, Kara and Ray’s hands landed on his shoulders and then the inevitable a flash… no explosion of light.

Everything was a blur. The sky righted itself from a deep,burning red to the stillness of blue, Iris let out a heartbreaking yell and Oliver felt himself collapse cradled by Kara’s arms as she stared at the spot Barry vanished from.

Oliver felt a sob rise from within his chest. “He’s gone.” Kara holds him while Ray rubs his back, the three huddled together on the debris covered ground of Central City. “I can’t believe he’s gone.”  
He takes out the ring.  _ I hope we meet again Barry. _


End file.
